Harry Potter And The Only Way Out
by Me7878
Summary: Harry is kidnapped and tortured by Voldemort. The Dursleys are dead, and harry still has to cope with Sirius's death. Harry finds something about his fathers past that may help him contact James. If he can talk to James can he talk to Lily to? Read it!
1. Dreams And Screams

Harry Potter And The Only Way Out

By, Nicollette Harris

Chapter 1: Dreams And Screams

_"I don't care what protections he has, just get him!" roared the cold voice of Lord Voldomort. "B-B-But master we c-can't its im-p-possible s-sir" squeaked the hooded man who was now on his ands and knees. "Don't you see Wormtail?! I don't care! Now I want him here and those muggles he lives with dead by tomorrow night or you will surely die Wormtail" threatened Voldomort, "Now go, get out of my sight!"_

_The man named Wormtail quickly got up and ran out of the room. "I will have you Potter you just wait and I will have you," said Voldomort, who was now sitting in the dark cold room by his self. _

Just then Harry woke up from a nightmare, it was12:00am, _well at least that dream wasn't about Sirius,_ who is his now dead godfather. He hadn't had one nights good sleep since he was in the Department Of Mysteries, every night he dreams about his godfathers death, which he believed only died because of him. Then his thoughts drifted back to his dream, and it hit him, the death eaters must be coming to Privet Drive to kill his only relatives and kidnap him! He was just about to write to Dumbledore when he heard someone banging on the front door down stairs. He froze_, that must be the death eaters, _he thought, _I mean who else would be banging on the door at 12:oo in the morning?_

So he grabbed his wand and ran to his cousin's room. Dudley had been awoken by the bangs on the door and was sitting bolt upright staring at Harry who was now in his room.

Scared Dudley asked, "Harry? Who's down there?" he was now shaking with fright. "Death Eaters, they're Voldomort's followers" he answered hurriedly, "Now Dudley, I need you to get your parents run and hide, and what ever you do don't come back here just get out okay?" Dudley just sat there shocked at what he was hearing. "Dudley, listen if you guys don't get out they will kill you," at that Dudley snapped back into reality, nodded and ran to his parents room.

The banging was now getting louder and louder so Harry ran back to his room got out a parchment and began writing,

_Dear Dumbledore, _

_Help, Death Eaters are at the house_

_Harry_

He quickly ran over to Hedwig and told him to take the letter to Dumbledore as fast as he could.

Then he heard a huge bang and the shatter of wood, the death eaters were now in the house. He ran over to his Aunt and Uncles room happy to see they weren't there. Then he looked at the stairs only to see a flash of green light, he then slowly crept down the stairs scared of what he might see when there was another scream. At that he sprinted down the stairs to find his aunts motionless body laying on the floor and his uncle crouched over her sobbing. Dudley was in the corner with Death Eaters closing in on him wands raised. The Death Eaters seemed to not notice Harry entering the room so he said the first spell that came to his mind, "_Stupfey," _he yelled as a jet of red light came out of his wand and hit the nearest Death Eater, who then froze and fell to the floor. By now all the Death eaters turned their attention to Harry and before he knew it 50 different spells were being sent his way giving Dudley time to escape. So he edged his way around the room to his parents. "Get out!" yelled Harry, "Go while you can!" said Harry who was now in the center of the closing in Death Eaters. Dudley and his Uncle Vernon were now leaving through the back door with his Aunt Petunia's limp body in his Uncle Vernon's arms. Suddenly Harry remembered the flash of green light he saw from upstairs and hoped his Aunt wasn't dead, just as they stepped out the back door 50 members of the order walked through the back door wands raised causing him to loose concentration on dodging the spells so he was hit with a Stunner. All he saw was Lupin running toward him before every thing went black.

Remus Lupin's P.O.V.

Remus and the rest of the order arrived at the Drusleys house just to see the three Drusleys leaving but spells were still flying inside the house meaning Harry was in there. As they walked through the door wands at the ready Lupin saw Harry get hit with a stunning spell and ran toward him but before he could get there the Death Eaters closed in around Harry and disappeared Harry with them.

He just stood there eyes fixed on where they had disappeared, he couldn't believe it he lost is good friend, Sirius, and his other good friend's son, Harry, all within a couple of days. He felt ashamed of himself and he hoped Harry would be alright because if he wasn't he would blame himself for not getting here faster. Tonks came around him and put her hand on his shoulder while saying "He'll be okay he can handle himself," hearing this made him feel better because it was true Harry could handle himself he proved it many times throughout the years.

Back To Harry But Voldomort's P.O.V.

Hundreds of miles away Harry and the Death Eaters landed in front of Volomort. _Yes, he's here and unconscious to good good this is going to be great, _thought Volomort as the Death Eaters tied Harry's legs and arms to a chair. "Tie them tight, I want it to hurt," laughed Voldomort. So the Death Eaters tied the ropes as tight as they would go and stood up straight in a circle closing Harry and Voldomort in the circle. "Unstunn him, quickly" said Voldomort, so the Death Eaters unstunned Harry.

Harry's P.O.V.

Harry jerked awake and looked around he was in a dark dusty room that had many pictures of snakes on the walls. And Death Eaters were standing around him then all the nights events came flooding back to him, "Crap!" he yelled frustrated that he had gotten kidnapped that easily. Then he noticed Voldomort standing in front of him and before he could do anything Voldomort had raised his wand and shouted, "Crucio" pain surged through his body and he let out a yell of pain. When Voldomort finally lifted the curse Harry gasped for breath then Voldomort said, "So Harry how are you? Oh yeah and how's your Godfather Sirius is it? Ohhhh yes, I mean was it?" he let out a high-pitched laugh. Harry filled with anger so he replied, "You know dm well how he is," Voldomort's smile widened, "Yes I do and I thanked and awarded Belatrix for doing me that favor, right Belatrix?" "Yes Master of course, but I do thank you for giving me that opportunity it was very enjoyable" answered Belatrix. Harry tried to get himself free so he can get at Belatrix but the ropes were tied to tight they were cutting into his skin now. So he gave up when she said in a mock baby voice as she did at the Department Of Mysteries, "ohh is the little baby Potter angry??? Ohh poor baby he misses his Sirius" they all laughed at that but to their surprise so did Harry.

Then Harry replied through laughs, "You know I'm going to kill you Belatrix and there's nothing you can do about it and I'll make sure it's painful oh yes it will be painful you just wait and see, I've already gotten it planned out!" Harry looked up at her with a big smile on his face.

And her smile was wiped right off of her face at the sight of his so she looked at Voldomort with a pleading look on her face so he motioned for her to go ahead.

Harry, now confused, was looking at each of them trying to figure out what was going on. Then he realized what Belatrix was thinking as soon as he saw the big smile across her face, she was going to torcher him as she did with the Longbottoms!

Meanwhile with The Order

After a moments silence Dumbledore showed up and walked straight up to Remus and said, "Where's Harry I have some things to discuss with him and where's the Death Eaters?" Lupin looked up at Dumbledore and Dumbledore saw the sorrow in his eyes. He didn't even need to be told that Harry had been kidnapped he saw the answer in Remus's eyes. Dumbledore then looked at the ground it happened the thing he was hoping would never happen again, he had been kidnapped just as he had in his 4th year. Suddenly he remembered, _Snape he can give Harry a Portkey to take him back here! Brilliant, _he told himselfthen he turned to Remus and said,"Remus listen I need you to contact the Weasley's and Ms. Granger they have a right to know, meanwhile I have a plan on how to get him back before he is badly hurt. And what you guys need to do is stay here just in case he shows up okay?"

The others agreed so Dumbledore went to the living room to use the fireplace, Remus left to go to the post office, and the others stayed in the kitchen waiting for a sign of Harry. Dumbledore walked up to the fireplace placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out an envelope with floo powder in it. He then threw some of the powder into the fireplace yelled, "Hogwarts, Serevus Snape's office," stuck his head into the fire felt a swirl and his head was suddenly in Snape's office.

"Serevus! Serevus!" he called, "Yes Albus?" answered Snape who just walked into the room. "Harry has been kidnapped by Voldomort!" said Dumbledore hurriedly, "How long ago?" asked Snape, "About 1hr., why?" "Well, Voldomort doesn't normally keep the people he captures for to long unless he's planning on using Harry as a test dummy for all of his new courses, Harry is likely to be dead," answered Snape. This worried Dumbledore so he continued quickly, "I need you to get over there and give him a portkey back to the Drusleys house, go now before it's to late." "Yes, ok I'm leaving now," and with that Snape left and Dumbledore pulled his head out of the fireplace and took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

Back To Harry

Harry had no way of defending himself so he just sat there while Belatrix repeatedly put the Cruciatus curse on him and took it off laughing throughout the process. Just as Harry thought he couldn't take it anymore the door crept open and a hooded man entered. "Ahhh so nice to see you," said Voldomort "Nice to see you to my lord," said the man who Harry instant recognized as Professor Snape. "What are you doing here?" asked Voldomort, "Well, I have just gotten news that Dumbledore is having a meeting outside of headquarters and I thought it would be a great idea to attack them there due to the fact that they will all be there," replied Snape. "Excellent, Wormtail throw the boy in a cell he can wait there until we return," Voldomort ordered.

Then Wormtail untied Harry and held his arms behind his back. Harry walked next to Snape and Snape secretly gave Harry a portkey and whispered in his ear, "Hold on to this don't drop it, it's a portkey it will take you to the Dursleys house." Harry nodded slightly to show he understood and kept walking. After walking for a while they came to a metal door that Wormtail threw him locked the door and walked away. As soon as the door closed he felt a jerk and he was heading for the Dursleys' house.

When he finally landed in the kitchen his legs gave away under all of the weight so he was just lying there. All the members of the order want quiet, then there was a shuffle of feet and before he knew it he was being hosted up to his bedroom. Then he heard someone call, "Hello? Is anyone here?" Harry recognized the voice of Lupin so he answered, "We're up here Lupin," and before he knew it Lupin sprinted into the room with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay Harry? Do you need anything?" he asked immediately. "Yes, I'm fine and no, I don't need anything, but thanks for asking," replied Harry. At that Lupin put a big smile on his face just happy that he was okay. "Okay, well Harry we have set up a few more charms on the house so it's impossible for them to get you, your uncle, and your cousin" said Lupin. "Okay" replied Harry then it hit him, _you, your uncle, and your cousin, what about my aunt, _he asked himself. "What happened to my aunt?" asked Harry with a sign of panic in his voice, "I'm sorry Harry but she got hit with the killing curse" answered Lupin and seeing the guilty look on Harry's face he added, "And it's not your fault so don't even think about blaming yourself, Do you hear me?" Harry nodded, but inside he knew it was his fault and he also knew the two remaining Dursleys would think the same so by him staying with them they will surely punish him beyond words. "I can't stay here, Uncle Vernon will surely kill me when you leave," said Harry, "If Voldomort can't kill you then what makes you think your uncle can, but if he does decide to lay a finger on you oh we'll have to have a few words with him," said Lupin. "Now you need to get some rest and contact us if anything happens and keep in mind that there will be a guard waiting outside if you go anywhere and I'm one of them okay?" Harry nodded all he wanted to do was sleep and forget about what happened he also dreaded confronting the Dursleys. When Lupin and the others left he layed down on his bed and fell into an uneasy sleep. He woke to the sound of someone banging on his bedroom door. Thinking it was death eaters once again he grabbed his wand and opened the door to see...

His Uncle Vernon standing there with a metal bat in his hand! "Now you boy, you let them kill her, it's your fault so I'm going to make your life a living hl" roared Uncle Vernon while grabbing Harry by the hair and raising the bat. With one swift movement of his uncles' arm the bat swung down hitting Harry hard in the ribs. The one crack he heard told him that his ribs had broken, he let out a short yell. Trying to get away he knocked down his bedside lamp causing it to brake.

Meanwhile Remus And 5 Members Of The Order Are Outside Guarding The House

Remus sat there on the doorsteps thinking about the night's events when he heard a yell and a crash coming from Harry's bedroom. The others heard it to so without saying anything they ran into the house and heard another yell, Lupin was sure it came from Harry so he ran up the stairs to Harry's bedroom and was surprised at what he saw.

Harry was in a bundle on the floor and Vernon was repeatedly hitting him with a metal device and Lupin had no idea whatsoever what it was, but it looked like a metal club. Then he heard a loud crack. Harry's arm was now broken. So he immediately pulled out his wand and yelled "_Stupfey." _A jet of red light came from his wand and hit Vernon on the side of his face; he froze and fell to the floor causing the house to shake.

Lupin then ran over to Harry hoping he was okay when he got there Harry was unconscious, he had 2 broken ribs, a broken arm, and a broken leg. So Lupin hosted him up and carried him downstairs leaving Vernon lying motionless on the floor in the middle of the room. "He needs to go to St. Mungo's, Hurry contact Dumbledore," sad Lupin, "What happened?" asked Tonks. "Vernon beat him with a metal club he broke 2 ribs, an arm, and a leg."

Tonks, now disgusted, said, "I knew it that filthy muggle, we'll have to set him straight." So with that they left for St. Mungo's in the car the ministry gave to the order. The car apparates everyone in it including underage wizards. It wasn't the best looking car, 'cause it had a few broken windows, the hood was dented, and it had a bit of mold growing off it. So the got in and when they got out they were at the entrance to St. Mungo's Hospital. They entered and went straight up to the counter.

"How may I help you?" the woman at the counter asked "Yes, I have young Harry Potter here he has a few broken bones" answered Lupin. The woman quickly looked at Harry's scar then asked, "how did this happen?" Lupin answered hurriedly, "His Uncle beat him, now he needs to be cared for immediately we don't want him staying the night all we want you to do is fix it so we can take him home to rest, 'cause it's not safe for him here," the woman nodded then said, "Okay take him up to ward b8. Next!" Lupin rushed Harry up to ward b8, it was privet ward, when they entered there was 3 healers ready to work their new famous patient. "Good evening, please lay him here," said one of the Healers as he motioned for the bed, Lupin did so. The Healers checked Harry over and quickly repaired the broken bones. They then gave him a potion that woke him up.

Harry jerked awake, he was in a ward, he didn't remember going there so he thought,_ I must have passed out when Uncle Vernon hit me in the face and Lupin must have brought me here, _Lupin looked at him and asked. "Are you okay?" "Yes, I feel perfectly fi-" but he was cut off as a piercing pain shot through his scar he sat there holding it for a while until the pain disappeared. Lupin, now looking fearful asked, "What happened?" Harry answered, "Voldomort just found out I escaped and he's very angry." At that Lupin said firmly, "We're leaving, lets go," so Harry obediently got up and started walking out with the others leaving the 3 healers standing there looking puzzled. "Were are we going because I'm not going back to the Dursley's," said Harry, "of course your not going back there, were going to headquarters." Harry's heart sank; headquarters meant Sirius house and that was the last place he'd like to go.


	2. Headquarters

Chapter 2: Headquarters

Harry and the Order arrived at headquarters 10 minutes later when they went in there was a horrible smell. "Wow, what smells?" asked Tonks, but the next minute her question was answered, they saw kreacher lying on the floor dead. At that Harry smiled grimly. _Thank goodness he's dead_, he thought, _because if he wasn't I would have surely killed him._

The rest of the summer went uneventfully the Weasleys and Hermione joined them at headquarters. All they did was clean until their Hogwarent directly to the barrier went through 2 at a time and got on the train after saying goodbye to Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and the Order.


	3. Back To Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Back To Hogwarts

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all looking for a carriage when they heard someone yell, "Hey, Potter!"

They all spun around to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle standing there wands raised, so out of reflexes Harry, Ron, and Hermione had theirs out two. Harry then stepped in front of Ron and Hermione and said in a mock baby voice as Bellatrix had did to him, "What Malfoy? Are you sad you don't have you big bad Daddy? Oh do you miss him? Poor thing." Everyone who had been listening laughed and Malfoy turned red. "I'm going to kill you for that you just watch, you'll pay," said Malfoy and with that he walked away Crabbe and Goyle behind him. So Harry, Ron and Hermione continued to look for a carriage. Then when he came to one carriage that had 3 girls in it he froze. He looked at the girls again there was two twins that he didn't recognize and there was another girl that to his surprise was identical to Hermione!

"What's wrong mate?" asked Ron but when he spotted the girl his mouth dropped open. Then Hermione came along and asked, "What are you two lo-" she cut off when she saw the girl. "Who a-a-are you?" Hermione asked the girl. "Nicollette Granger, why?" she said with the exact same voice as Hermione's, then looked up at her and screamed. "Who are you?" the girl named Nicollette asked, "Hermione Granger, we have the same last name and we look alike, what house are you in? What year are you in and why haven't I ever seen you before?" Hermione replied quickly. "Well, I'm a transfer student from America therefore I don't have a house yet and I'm in 6th year, you?" Nicollette said equally as fast as Hermione did. Harry, Ron, and the 2 twins were just staring at the pair of them. "I'm also in 6th year and I'm in Gryffindor, when's your b-day?" said Hermione. "Jan. 8, and yours?" answered Nicollette, "same" said Hermione. "Okay, this is weird now Hermione what's your parents names?" asked Harry. "Michael and Rachel Granger," answered Hermione. Harry then looked at Nicollette waiting for her answer then she replied, "same."

"My parents are muggles and I live with them so you must be an orphan, right?" said Hermione, "No, I'm not an orphan I live with my parents and my family is pure blood," replied Nicollette. Both Hermione and Nicollette were wearing the same exact expression on their face. "Well, we can ask Dumbledore about it when we get there okay? But for now do you girls mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full," said Harry. "Oh and by the way this is Ron Weasley and I'm Harry Potter," Harry said. "Harry Potter? I've read of you in a book about England once you're the one who defeated Voldomort," exclaimed Nicollette, "Yeah, hang on you say his name?" asked Harry. "Well of course I say his name I mean why shouldn't I? Oh right you people are afraid to say his name," said Nicollette, who was trying not to laugh. "No, I've always said his name it's just good to see someone else doing it to," laughed Harry, he was beginning to like her.

Hermione then turned to the twins and asked, "What's your name?" The two girls pepped up and replied in turn as Fred and George would,

"Well"

"We're"

"Ashley and"

"Andrea"

"Wilson" they said the last line together.

"Well nice to meet you Ashley and Andrea. What house are you in? I don't ever remember seeing you. What year are you in?" said Hermione "Well you haven't seen us because we are also transferring from America we're in our 5th year and we don't have a house yet," answered Ashley. Ashley and Andrea both looked about Ginny's height, they had blue eyes, brown hair that reached their shoulder, and little dimples on their cheeks that showed when they smiled.

They just talked the whole way there and also they shared a carriage to continue their discussion. When they entered the Great Hall the students filled into the brightly lit room, the ceiling showed the sky outside as it always did, and the four house tables sat in their original spot. At the staff table all the normal teachers were sitting chatting happily except for Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, who were both probably with the first years. Harry scanned the staff table searching for the new D.A.D.A. teacher. To his dread Harry saw that Snape was sitting down chatting with the teacher sitting to his right, he half hopped that Snape would have retired or something but it was highly unlikely. Sitting on Snape's left was a teacher he had never seen before which probably meant it was the new D.A.D.A. She looked very young for a teacher. She had dark brown eyes, brown hair that was straight at the top but half way down her back it curled, and she was as skinny as Professor McGonagall, she was actually quiet pretty. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to sit at the Gryffindor house table Nicollette, Ashley, and Andrea went with the first years to get sorted into a house. Professor McGonagall explained the sorting hat to the 1st years and the transfer students the sorting began.

"Nicollette Granger," called Professor McGonagall.

There were whispers going around and a lot of people were staring at Hermione.

"Mmmmmm another Granger well why don't we put you with your sister, shall we?" said the sorting hat.

"_Gryffindor!_" shouted the sorting hat so Nicollette went to sit with Hermione, Ron, and Harry at the Gryffindor house table. Hermione thought about what the sorting hat had said, _Well why don't we put you with your sister,_ _did that mean that Nicollette was her twin sister but how could that be? _Hermione asked herself. She could tell that Nicollette was thinking the same thing. Ashley and Andrea were also sorted into Gryffindor. The sorting ended Dumbledore stood up, "Welcome new students and welcome back old students," he then told them about the rules. "Now that we got that out of the way I'd like to introduce to you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Harris" there was a greet round of applause especially from the boys, including Ron. He seemed to be gocking at her, Harry assumed he to noticed how pretty she was. After the Feast Hermione and Nicollette went up to Dumbledore.

Chapter 4: The Truth

"Oh yes Ms. Granger and Ms. Granger why don't you come to my office," said Dumbledore. So they followed him to his office, "Now, girls before you ask I'll tell you that you are indeed sisters and both your parents are indeed pure blood. Yes Hermione the muggles you live with are not your parents you where accidentally given to the wrong parents because they have the same name as your original parents I'm sorry about this but I didn't know until I enrolled Miss Nicollette Granger over the summer now any questions?" Dumbledore said this way to fast for the girls so the sat there in silence until Hermione finally spoke, "Then were is the girl that is really my paren- I mean the muggles child?" "She went to a foster home as a baby but we are working on getting back to her real parents and at the end of the semester you will go to live with your sister and you parents," replied Dumbledore. "Umm Professor? Can I sleep in Hermione's dorm I want to get to know her better," "Certainly, we have already arranged it you will be in the empty bed next to hers, now if you don't mind it's getting late and an old man like me needs to sleep," said Dumbledore and with that the girls got up and left.

The girls walked back to the Gryffindor Tower in silence, none of them knew what to say, Hermione had just learned that all her life she had been living with people she thought as her parents but her parents were all along living happily with her twin sister, Nicollette Granger. They both had way to many thoughts running through their heads to have realized that they had long before passed Gryffindor Tower, they were now walking down a dark dusty passage that they had never seen before.

"Where are we?" asked Nicollette, "I don't know I've never been here before," answered Hermione. The passage went on a little ways then went strait down with a rusty latter. "Lets go back the way we came shall we?" suggested Nicollette, "Yes I think that's a good idea," Hermione agreed. So the girls turned around to go the way they came but the passage was blocked there was just a wall, "What's going on here?" asked Nicollette panic running through her voice. "I have no idea," answered Hermione who was now patting the wall to see if it was liked the barrier at the Kings Cross, but it appeared to be solid.

"What do we do?" asked Hermione, "I think I know, maybe we should just follow the path and maybe it will lead out into a place that you know of, and just in case there are any obstacles on the way we should keep our wands out," said Nicollette, Hermione nodded in agreement.

So the two girls pulled out their wands and cautiously set down the passage. The stones on the walls had mold growing through them, the candles were barley lit to were the girls had to squint to see five feet ahead of them, and to the girls horror there were little bugs crawling all over the floor. It was impossible not to step on the bug so the girls allowed them to crunch under their feet.

When they finally came to the tunnel that went straight down in which a latter went through they both looked in it afraid of were it might lead and what might be down there.

"I'll go first," said Nicollette. _Well, she isn't in Gryffindor for nothing that's for sure_, thought Hermione. "Alright if you want to," replied Hermione but then added not wanting to sound like a wimp, "I mean, I'll go if you don't want to, it doesn't matter to me." At this Nicollette snickered, "Ooh no I'm fine it's not a problem."

So the girls went down the latter, Nicollette in the lead. There were no candles in the tunnel so it was pitch-black.

After what seemed like hours their arms and legs started to ache then finally Nicollette felt the floor and stepped off of the latter, "Finally floor I thought we'd never come to the bottom of this thing," commented Nicollette.

"I know, I was beginning to get worried myself," added Hermione.

The floor seemed to be dirt but the girls weren't sure due to the fact that it was still too dark too see.

"How are we ever going to find our way in the dark?" asked Nicollette, but she quickly realized what she had said and slapped herself in the forehead while saying, "Duh." She then said, "Lumus," and the entire passage showed up with the light coming from her wand.

"Well, well, well is it not the Grangers," said the cold voice of a woman behind them that Hermione recognized all to well. The girls slowly turned around and gasped at what they saw.

There were at least a dozen hooded men and women, which meant a group of Death Eaters including Bellatrix, had come to get them.


	4. The Truth

Chapter 4: The Truth

"Oh yes Ms. Granger and Ms. Granger why don't you come to my office," said Dumbledore. So they followed him to his office, "Now, girls before you ask I'll tell you that you are indeed sisters and both your parents are indeed pure blood. Yes Hermione the muggles you live with are not your parents you where accidentally given to the wrong parents because they have the same name as your original parents I'm sorry about this but I didn't know until I enrolled Miss Nicollette Granger over the summer now any questions?" Dumbledore said this way to fast for the girls so the sat there in silence until Hermione finally spoke, "Then were is the girl that is really my paren- I mean the muggles child?" "She went to a foster home as a baby but we are working on getting back to her real parents and at the end of the semester you will go to live with your sister and you parents," replied Dumbledore. "Umm Professor? Can I sleep in Hermione's dorm I want to get to know her better," "Certainly, we have already arranged it you will be in the empty bed next to hers, now if you don't mind it's getting late and an old man like me needs to sleep," said Dumbledore and with that the girls got up and left.

The girls walked back to the Gryffindor Tower in silence, none of them knew what to say, Hermione had just learned that all her life she had been living with people she thought as her parents but her parents were all along living happily with her twin sister, Nicollette Granger. They both had way to many thoughts running through their heads to have realized that they had long before passed Gryffindor Tower, they were now walking down a dark dusty passage that they had never seen before.

"Where are we?" asked Nicollette, "I don't know I've never been here before," answered Hermione. The passage went on a little ways then went strait down with a rusty latter. "Lets go back the way we came shall we?" suggested Nicollette, "Yes I think that's a good idea," Hermione agreed. So the girls turned around to go the way they came but the passage was blocked there was just a wall, "What's going on here?" asked Nicollette panic running through her voice. "I have no idea," answered Hermione who was now patting the wall to see if it was liked the barrier at the Kings Cross, but it appeared to be solid.

"What do we do?" asked Hermione, "I think I know, maybe we should just follow the path and maybe it will lead out into a place that you know of, and just in case there are any obstacles on the way we should keep our wands out," said Nicollette, Hermione nodded in agreement.

So the two girls pulled out their wands and cautiously set down the passage. The stones on the walls had mold growing through them, the candles were barley lit to were the girls had to squint to see five feet ahead of them, and to the girls horror there were little bugs crawling all over the floor. It was impossible not to step on the bug so the girls allowed them to crunch under their feet.

When they finally came to the tunnel that went straight down in which a latter went through they both looked in it afraid of were it might lead and what might be down there.

"I'll go first," said Nicollette. _Well, she isn't in Gryffindor for nothing that's for sure_, thought Hermione. "Alright if you want to," replied Hermione but then added not wanting to sound like a wimp, "I mean, I'll go if you don't want to, it doesn't matter to me." At this Nicollette snickered, "Ooh no I'm fine it's not a problem."

So the girls went down the latter, Nicollette in the lead. There were no candles in the tunnel so it was pitch-black.

After what seemed like hours their arms and legs started to ache then finally Nicollette felt the floor and stepped off of the latter, "Finally floor I thought we'd never come to the bottom of this thing," commented Nicollette.

"I know, I was beginning to get worried myself," added Hermione.

The floor seemed to be dirt but the girls weren't sure due to the fact that it was still too dark too see.

"How are we ever going to find our way in the dark?" asked Nicollette, but she quickly realized what she had said and slapped herself in the forehead while saying, "Duh." She then said, "Lumus," and the entire passage showed up with the light coming from her wand.

"Well, well, well is it not the Grangers," said the cold voice of a woman behind them that Hermione recognized all to well. The girls slowly turned around and gasped at what they saw.

There were at least a dozen hooded men and women, which meant a group of Death Eaters including Bellatrix, had come to get them.


	5. Woes And Worries

Chapter 5: Woes And Worries

Meanwhile With Harry, Ron, Andrea, And Ashley

Harry, Ron, Andrea, and Ashley went to Gryffindor Tower while the girls went to see Dumbledore.

"Do you think they're really sisters?" Harry asked, "Of course! They have to be, they look exactly alike!!!" said Ron.

"Well, I think Ron's right," said Ashley and Andrea in unison.

"Ron, do you know what this means?" Harry asked Ron in a low voice, and when Ron looked confused Harry added, "It means two Hermiones', it means two people making us do homework, two people for _spew, _and two people nagging at us for every little rule we brake!" At that panic rushed through Ron's obviously he hadn't thought about that.

"D-D-Do you think they'll be exactly the same? I mean even with 'the glare' and stuff?" he asked hoping for the answer no. "Well, they look the same, so I think they both have 'the glare', as you say, but I'm not so sure if they'll be _exactly_ the same," replied Ashley.

Harry and Ron looked horror stricken, "If Nicollette has 'the glare' there's no way in hell she won't use it," said Ron who was now staring off into space probably imagining two Hermione glares pointing his way at one time.

"Well, at least now Hermione has someone to do homework with so maybe she'll leave us alone," said Harry hopefully,

"I doubt it," said Ron.

When they reached Gryffindor Tower they said the password, which was "Bravery," and went to sit and wait for Nicollette and Hermione. They were all very anxious to here what Dumbledore has to say.

30 minutes passed still no one entered the tower.

1 hr. still nothing.

2 hr. nothing.

4 hours later they started to get worried so the decided to go to Dumbledores' office to get them.

They ran up the empty corridors hoping they wouldn't run into Filtch, because it was after curfew. Finally after what seemed like hours they reached Dumbledores' office. Harry quickly started trying passwords and when he finally came to 'lemon drop' the stone gargoyle sprang to life.

They ran up the stairs and knocked on the big wooden door. Finally a tired looking Dumbledore opened the door yawning, "Yes Harry? How may I help you?" "Is Nicollette and Hermione still here because they haven't gotten back to Gryffindor Tower yet!" yelled Harry. "No they left about 3 and a half hours ago," replied Dumbledore. Harry and Ron exchanged nervous looks. "We need to find them quick before someone else like death eaters do!" said Harry panicking. And then...

Back To Nicollette and Hermione

"So, lets think, what should we do with you two?" asked Bellatrix. "Let us go?" suggested Nicollette. "No, no, I think we'll take Hermione and let Nicollette go and run to Potter for help, then we'll send Potter a letter telling him to trade himself for you, yes that's a good plan, because Potter will do anything for his beloved friend." sneered Bellatrix. The girls exchanged glances of horror. Hermione also knew that what Bellatrix said was completely true; Harry would do anything to save them. Even die.

"Take the girl and leave the other one," ordered Bellatrix. Two death eaters obediently came forward to take Hermione but Nicollette stepped in front of her.

"No, your not going anywhere with my sister! Not if I can help it!" Nicollette informed the death eaters.

"Oh how sweet is little Nicollette trying to be brave?" laughed Bellatrix in a mock baby voice.

"Nicollette stop just let them take me but don't let Harry come and get me have Dumbledore do it," whispered Hermione urgently in Nicollettes' ear. "No I'm not letting them take you to who knows were," Nicollette whispered back.

"Alright now get out of the way Nicollette or we will kill you," said Bellatrix getting back to business. "Then I guess you'll just have to kill me because I'm not moving," replied Nicollette stubbornly.

"All right, but I'm only doing this because you asked me to," said Bellatrix raising her wand.

"Avada-" "No! Don't do it just take me, but don't kill her, okay?" Hermione cut in.

"Fine, hurry up and get her we have a meeting," said Bellatrix putting away her wand as the death eaters advanced on Hermione throwing Nicollette out of the way to get to her.

"Don't let Harry come," was the only thing Hermione said to Nicollette as she passed and disappeared with the death eaters. Nicollette had no idea what to do so she did the only sensible thing to do; she got up and ran down the passage until she came to a brick wall it to had mold all over it. "Oh my god, not a dead end, what do I do now?!" yelled Nicollette and out of frustration she kicked the wall but to her surprise her foot went straight through it.

This must be like the barrier at the Kings Cross so she stepped through the wall. All of a sudden she saw that she was in the Great Hall but all of the tables where below her.

She was standing in the air with all of the candles and stars that filled the ceiling in the Great Hall. She curiously walked over to one of the candles and put her hand next to it to see if the fire was real, and sure enough it was warm. _How am I going to get down from here?_ She asked herself, _I need to hurry up and get to Dumbledore before the death eaters get a letter to Harry, but how am I going to get down from here? _That question was running through her mind when the doors entering the Great Hall opened.

It was Professor McGonagall who entered. She strode strait up to the staff table grabbed a piece of parchment that was lying on the table and started walking toward the door looking annoyed. "Professor help!" shouted Nicollette.

Startled, Professor McGonagall looked around the hall and upon seeing no one she asked, "Who's there?"

"I'm up here," answered Nicollette. So Professor McGonagall looked up and shrieked, "Oh my goodness, how did you get up there?"

"Well I-I don't really know how I got up here but that doesn't matter, I have to speak with Professor Dumbledore, it's about Hermione, she's been kidnapped!" replied Nicollette hurriedly.

"Okay, grab this and come down," ordered Professor McGonagall as she conjured up a ladder. Nicollette did as she was told, cautiously looking down at the steps to make sure not to slip.

"Lets go straight to Dumbledores office," said Professor McGonagall. Nicollette merely nodded, not actually listening, she was to caught up in her thoughts. _What's going to happen? Is Hermione going to live? Is Harry going to listen to Hermione and stay behind as Dumbledore goes to get her? Or is Harry going to go against what Hermione said and die trying to save her?_ All Nicollette knew was that if Harry went so would she no madder what.

In no time they reached the stone gargoyle. Professor McGonagall said the password (lemon drop) and they gained entrance. Without knocking Professor McGonagall strode through the door and straight into Dumbledores office.


	6. The Plan

Chapter 6: The Plan

Harry's P.O.V.

And then......... the door opened and Professor McGonagall strode in Nicollette at her heals. "Where's Hermione?" was the first thing that Harry asked as they entered.

"Go on Ms. Granger tell them where Hermione has gone," said McGonagall. "Well she has been kidnapped by death eaters, I tried to stop them leaving but Hermione wouldn't let me!" said Nicollette.

Nicollette told them the whole story, not being interrupted once. Harry was just sitting there, horror struck at what Nicollette was saying. And the death eaters were right, he will go and get her no matter what Dumbledore says, and he had a feeling that he wasn't the only one thinking about that. As Nicollette finished her story a black owl swooped through Dumbledore's open window and landed on Harry's shoulder.

Harry took the letter that was tied to his leg and opened it.

_Dear Potter,_

_As you know already we have your friend Granger. We will not give her to anyone but you. So if you're thinking about sending Dumbledore then we will kill her. She is now in the Shrieking Shack, and let me remind you that we'll know if Dumbledore comes. _

_Lord Voldomort_

After Harry read it he paced it to Dumbledore and he read it. "Harry your not going," stated Dumbledore. "Oh yes I am," replied Harry stubbornly.

"No your not, we will need your hair because we've made a Polyjuice Potion already. I will go disciesed, as you and I'll get Hermione." Said Dumbledore. "Meanwhile I want all of you to become Animagi so that you'll have a weapon against Voldomort, and Hermione will learn hers when she gets here." Added Dumbledore.

All of the kids, except Nicollette, Ashley, and Andrea, sat there dumb struck. "All of use are already animagi," said Ashley motioning to her sister and Nicollette.

"Really? What are you?" asked Dumbledore. "We'll just show you," said Nicollette while smiling.

The girls stood up, closed their eyes and transformed.

Everyone in the room got up to admire the three animals, and they realized that each animal has some features that relate to their human form.

Nicollette is a bear, whose fur is very bushy, like Nicollette's hair. Andrea is a small cat with black silky fur, like Andrea's hair. Ashley is a big beautiful black horse. Her grayish-black mane is also like her normal hair.

The girls transformed back to their human selves and smiled. "Who that was incredible! Maybe Hermione will be a swan to then!" yelled Ron but then he remembered Hermione and his face fell.

"Now listen, we are going to find out what animagi you all are tonight, your not going to become one tonight but we will find out what you are," said Dumbledore. McGonagall went to a cupboard and pulled out 2 empty bottles.

"What we need from you is a finger nail, a hair, and a drop of blood," said McGonagall while placing the clear bottles in front of a shock Harry and Ron.

"Are you serious? Were actually going to become animagi?" asked Harry, "You need to, for your safety, it will put Voldomort a step back because he doesn't know!" said Dumbledore. "Now hurry up and put the ingredients in the bottles," ordered McGonagall.

For the next 5 minutes the two boys added the ingredients needed. When they finally finished, McGonagall gave them the next directions, "Now tap the bottle with your wand and say 'Animagi' and it will show you your animal, Ron you first."

Ron cautiously tapped the bottle and said, "Animagi."

The bottle started to glow, shake, and levitate off of the table. Everyone was staring at it wide eyed. Then the bottle evaporated and in its place a rolled up parchment appeared and fell onto the table. Ron grabbed the parchment and laid it down on the table for everyone to see.

On the parchment there was a picture of an eagle, but this wasn't an ordinary eagle it had red feathers. "Wow, I'm an eagle? Are you serious? This is great!" exclaimed Ron.

"Alright now that we know what Ron is lets do Harry," said Dumbledore. So Harry did the same as Ron, this time the parchment didn't show an eagle, but a beautiful red phoenix.

At first the phoenix looked identical to Fawkes but looking at it closer would show that its forehead bore a golden lightning bolt-shaped scar. There are circle around his eyes showing his glasses.

Upon seeing the parchment McGonagall shrieked and Dumbledore said, "I knew it!" "What's wrong with it?" asked Harry. "There is nothing wrong! This actually the best thing that could happen right now! Harry you are a phoenix! So any time one of your friends are hurt you can turn into your phoenix and heal them! And you are the only phoenix since Godric Gryffindor! And I'd like to ad that only really powerful wizards can do that!" exclaimed Dumbledore happily.

Harry sat there stunned; _I could turn into a phoenix? Now that sounds cool,_ thought Harry. _I just wish Hermione were here,_ he thought as sadness flooded through him. Then he realized they were wasting time! Harry lifted his head and said, "Dumbledore we need to get Hermione back here now! So here's my hair, now go before they do something to her!" said Harry as he plucked a single strand of hair from his head and handed it to Dumbledore.


	7. Meeting HeWhoMustNotBeNamed

Chapter 7: Meeting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

Now With Hermione

"Don't let Harry come," Hermione said to Nicollette as she passed with death eaters holding her arms tightly. When they were out of Nicollette's view, Bella took out a parchment and tapped it with her wand while saying, "_Portus_." Bella thrust the parchment into Hermione's hand and instructed the others to touch it.

Hermione felt a swirling sensation in her stomach, a slight pull, and they were on their way to a place Hermione didn't know.

They landed on the wood floor of a room that Hermione instantly recognized as the room she, Ron, and Harry met Sirius in. It was the Shrieking Shack!

A man sat in a chair in the middle of the room; Hermione hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. There were Death Eaters all around, were ever she looked she saw a hooded figure.

"Hello, Granger," said a cold voice that sent a shiver down Hermione's back. It was Voldomort. "I have already sent a letter to Potter, so I think he'll be here shortly, and while he's here I'll be generous enough to let you see him die." Laughed his cold voice. "Now, what would you like to do as we wait? Would you like to feel what Harry feels every time we meet?" asked Voldomort. "You never touched him he only said you guys dueled, not that you hurt him at all." Said Hermione. "Oh, I see, he never told you about me using the Cirtius course on him repeatedly, he's so arrogant he probably thought it didn't matter!" laughed Voldomort.

"_Crucio,"_ yelled Voldomort, raising his wand. Hermione Shrieked as the course hit her in the chest. Her whole body was hurt as though there were needles going through her. Her legs gave way and she had no way of screaming now, because her voice seemed to have left her.

Finally Voldomort lifted the course and laughed as Hermione panted on the floor. _Harry went through this over and over again? _Thought Hermione. _That's horrible!_

"Master!!! Master!!! He's here!" yelled a death eater who had just ran through the door.


	8. The Biggest Loss

Chapter 8: The Biggest loss

Back to Dumbledore's Office

After Harry's sudden outburst, Dumbledore called Snape and told him to get the Polyjuice Potion. Snape came back minutes later, gave the potion to Dumbledore, then immediately left. Dumbledore then added Harry's hair, drank it, and began to speak as he changed into Harry, "Alright, I'll go now but...um Harry can I borrow some of your robes?" The Headmasters clothes were a little big for the form of Harry. "Oh, yeah," said Harry as he conjured up a set of robes and handed them to Dumbledore. "Thank you," said Dumbledore. He then waved his wand and he was in the robes Harry gave him. "I'll send Hermione up here... take care," said Dumbledore as he left the room. "Take care?" said Ron. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron with a puzzled look on his face.

Dumbledore's P.O.V.

Dumbledore went out of the castle and towards the Womping Willow. There was a stick laying there that we picked up and prodded the patch on the tree with. It immediately froze and allowed Dumbledore to go through the tunnel untouched. He cautiously went through the tunnel anticipating what lay on the other end.

Then he realized he must do something before he went, so he pulled out a parchment, conjured up a quill, quickly scribbled something down, signed it, and called Fawkes, who took the letter sadly and flew off. Dumbledore then continued down the passage, ready for the challenges that lie ahead.

At the end of the tunnel he saw two Death Eaters, and as soon as they saw him they ran up the stairs, obviously they think he's Harry. So he followed them up the stairs, and when he came to the door the Death Eaters went through he heard on of them sawing, "Master!!! Master!!! He's here!"

Hermione's P.O.V.

_Oh no, please make it not be Harry! _Hermione thought desperately. Voldomort grinned evilly, "Send him in! And make sure he's alone," ordered Voldomort. The Death Eater left and came back. And to Hermione's horror, Harry was at his side, not looking the slightest bit scared. "Hello Voldomort, where's Hermione?" was the first thing Harry said.

Voldomort motioned to where Hermione was Hermione was standing. "Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked with concern in his voice. "Yes, but didn't Nicollette tell you not to come?" said Hermione. "Yes, but do you honestly think that I'll listen to Nicollette when your life is at stake?" replied Harry. "How touching," said Voldomort coldly. "Now let me just kill you Potter so Hermione here can go run to Dumbledore," said Voldomort. "No!" yelled Hermione at once, she wouldn't be able to live if she was the one to whiteness Harry's death. But before Harry could defend himself Voldomort raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light came from Voldomort's wand and hit Harry in the chest. Harry fell onto the floor with his head facing Hermione. And upon seeing the shocked face that Harry wore she knew instantly that Harry was dead.

"No, no, no, no, no!" whimpered Hermione. "Yes, yes, yes! I have finally done it!" said Voldomort with pleasure. "Now lets send you and Potter to Dumbledore's office," sad Voldomort, he was clearly enjoying it. Voldomort then made a portkey, grabbed Harry, put Harry's hand in hers, and gave her the portkey while waving bye. Once again Hermione felt a jolt and she was on her way to Dumbledore's office.

Harry's P.O.V.

Harry, Ron, Nicollette, Andrea, Ashley, and McGonagall all waited in Dumbledore's office waiting for Dumbledore to return with Hermione. Suddenly, Hermione appeared holding a limp body at her side. She was crying hysterically. "Hermione! I'm so glad your okay!" yelled Harry at once. Hermione stood frozen to the spot, she couldn't believe it! Harry was standing in front of her yet he was dead on the floor next to her. Harry then saw his body on the floor and screamed, "Dumbledore! Oh no, please don't be dead!" Harry launched himself forward and sat next to the limp form of Harry. Just then the body started to change as Harry and Ron did in their 2nd year. But this time it turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus, wake up!" yelled McGonagall with a worried expression. Hermione released Dumbledore's hand in shock. "Oh my god!" yelled Hermione, then her face saddened, "He's dead Professor I saw V-Voldemort us the course." Then Fawkes swooped in through the window and landed on Harry's shoulder. He had a letter attached to his leg, Harry took it from him and upon seeing Dumbledore's handwriting he ripped it open.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that going to save Hermione would lead to my death but I had to do it, for everyone's sake. Don't grieve over me like you did Sirius, I did this on my own free will. My will is bellow I hope the things I give will help everyone with the rest of their life. Don't forget about me but don't grieve over me. Sirius's will is also bellow. Oh and Harry, Good luck!_

_Hogwarts goes to...Harry James Potter but until Harry is of age Minevera McGonagall will be Headmistress._

_The Order Of Phoenix goes to...Minevera McGonagall and when she feels the time is right I'd like her to hand it down to Harry Potter _

_Fawkes goes to...Harry James Potter (treat him well Harry)_

_One quarter of my things goes to...Ron Weasley_

_One quarter of my things goes to...Hermione Granger _

_One quarter of my things goes to...Minevera McGonagall_

_One quarter of my things goes to...Harry James Potter_

_All of my gold in all 1,890 of my vaults will be split equally between...Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Minevera McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, Serevus Snape, Nicollette Granger, Percy Weasley, and all of the immediate Order members (all of my vaults are overflowed and yes Ron you and your family are now rich.) _

_I hope all of my things suit you well, and now Sirius's will._

_All of my things including the house of Black go to...Harry James Potter_

_All of my gold in all 5 of my vaults go to...Harry James Potter_

_Sirius Black_

_Goodbye everyone,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

At the end of this letter McGonagall and Hermione were in tears, Harry even felt a tear trickle down his cheek. _Dumbledore is dead_, thought Harry. _Now what are we going to do without Dumbledore? _Harry asked himself. Then Fawkes started singing but it was not a happy song, it was full of sadness and sorrow. _Wait a second; Dumbledore left most of his things to me, including Hogwarts and Fawkes!_ Thought Harry. He was amazed at how much trust and loyalty Dumbledore had in him, and although Dumbledore told him not to he surely would grieve over his friend. No not only was Dumbledore his friend, he was his family and the thought of loosing another family member made Harry's hart throb in pain and sorrow.


	9. What's There To Do?

Chapter 9: What's There To Do?

After a while of silence Professor McGonagall realized the sun was rising and that the morning feast was taking place. This also means that classes should be starting in about an hour or so! "Oh my goodness! I need to pass out schedules! And none of you slept last night!" said McGonagall who was panicking under all of the stress. "Maybe you should hold off on starting classes until tomorrow, because by then the news about Dumbledore would have sunk in and all of us can get some rest," suggested Nicollette gently.

"And it might help you if you elected all of us to be your assistant, to help you with all of the chaos, you know?" continued Nicollette.

"And Harry is now the owner of Hogwarts and he will be headmaster in a few years…so maybe you should start training him to be as good of a leader as you or Dumbledore." Said Nicollette soothingly.

"Well, I suppose so…and I think I'll have you all as personal assistance especially you Harry, oh and I know you wanted to become an Auror Harry and you basically will be because when you exit Hogwarts I'll hand the Order down to you so you can continue to fight. And Harry, this is now your office so you may come here on your time," Said McGonagall. Harry stood there shocked; he was going to be Headmaster at his favorite place…Hogwarts. With that McGonagall got up, conjured up a stretch, placed Dumbledore on it, and left the office tears still going down her face. The kids left Dumbledore's, or should I say Harry's office, sadly. They went straight to Gryffindor Tower not uttering a word.

When they reached the tower Ron said the password so quietly that the fat lady said, "Hello!!! I can't read your mind so what's the password?"

"I SAID, BRAVERY!!!" yelled Ron at the top of his lungs. The fat lady quivered under Ron's glare. Scared he might have another outburst; she swung the portrait hole open scowling at him. "No respect!" Harry heard her say but luckily Ron didn't.

They all went to their dorms quietly. Harry went straight to his bed without even getting dressed in pajamas and fell into a deep uneasy sleep.

_He was in a dark room, the room was horribly familiar, and everywhere he looked he saw snakes. The snakes were hissing back and forth, talking about the up coming adventure they would encounter at Hogwarts. "Settle down, settle down," he said in a voice that clearly wasn't his own, but Lord Voldemort's. "Alright, I know that you all are excited about eating all of the students at Hogwarts so I have decided that when I kill Dumbledore I'll give his body to all of you so that you can eat him!" yelled Harry in Pasaltoungue. "You will obey all orders given to you, so that means only people you can talk to will have control over you." Added Harry. But of course, now that Potters gone I'm the only one that can really talk to them, he thought. "We will attack Hogwarts later then I told you, I want Dumbledore to think it won't happen so until then have fun! Oh and I've prepared a little feast for you so there you go!" finished Harry as he stepped aside allowing the giant snakes to slither over to the motionless bodies of Dudley and Vernon Dursley._

"NO," yelled Harry as he jerked awake. He was drenched in sweat and shaking violently.

"What happened mate?" asked Ron, who was standing over him with Dean and Seamus at his sides.

"Uncle Vernon and D-Dudley are d-d-dead!" Harry stuttered.

"Voldemort is going to attack H-Hogwarts but he's going to wait a while to do that!" Harry continued shakily.

"I've got to tell Dumbledore!" was Harry's conclusion.

"Um…Harry? You…can't really tell Dumbledore 'cause he's dead remember?" said Ron sadly.

"What?!" yelled Dean and Seamus together. As Ron began explaining the night's events, leaving out the part about the anamagi, all the horrible memories about Dumbledore came flooding back into his mind.

So what's this about V-Voldemort attacking Hogwarts?" asked Ron turning back to Harry.

"He's sending snakes to eat all of the students!" said Harry. All of the color in the boys faces left.

"It's okay though, 'cause Voldemort was an idiot and told them to obey anyone who can speak Pasaltongue. And as you know, that's exactly the thing that he shouldn't have done for I can speak it." Added Harry. The other boys visibly relaxed but not completely.

"We have to tell McGonagall so she can tell the order." Suggested Ron. "What order?" asked the Dean and Seamus.

"Nothing," said Harry and Ron quickly.

Then McGonagall entered the room, her eyes big and red, which meant she had been crying for quiet a while.

"What is going on here, Potter?" she asked.

"Oh, well I had another dream and in it Voldemort said he is going to attack Hogwarts," said Harry quickly. McGonagall stood there open mouthed. Her whole world was falling right in front of her. First, Dumbledore dies then her home Hogwarts is going to be attacked by Voldemort. Her only hope of survival is standing in front of her, for he was to defeat Voldemort. She and the rest of the Order were informed about the prophecy during the summer. So now she new why Dumbledore went out of his way just to save this boy, Harry Potter.

Snapping out of her trance, McGonagall said, "I'll sort this out, but while I do that I want you all to focus on school and not worry about what we're doing. Clear?"

"Clear," they all said gloomily.

"Good, no get back to bed, all of you," said McGonagall as she left. Harry, still being in bed, laid back as the others slumped over to their beds. Surprisingly, Harry fell asleep moments after his head hit the pillows, this time he had no tormenting dreams, just normal ones.

I know this the first time I've talked to you but not to many people have been reviewing so I haven't posted any. but to all who did post thank you!


	10. Disclaimer this is not part of the story...

I'm sorry, I forgot about that disclaimer thing!!!!!!!! so here it is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few new characters!!!


End file.
